1. Field
The following description relates to a broadcasting technology, and, more particularly, to an e-commerce system using content platform independent product broadcasting.
2. Description of Related Art
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0084811 (filed on Jul. 28, 2010), titled “IPTV SETTOP BOX, SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR TWO-WAY SERVICE WITH IPTV BROADCASTING,” introduces a broadcasting technology using a set top box.
In this reference, the number of normal broadcasting channels and a frequency bandwidth of each normal broadcasting channel are limited. In addition, although the number of broadcasting channels on the Internet is almost infinite, it is hard to connect to the Internet using a set top box provided by a pay TV operator.
In order to overcome the drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention started to study an e-commerce technology that has advantages of both pay TV and the Internet, so that a user may change “a product broadcast or other content (hereinafter, referred to as ‘product broadcast’) provided over the Internet or perform an e-commerce transaction by manipulating a remote controller, a touch screen or a keyboard using a set top box of a broadcasting operator or a mobile terminal.